Visits to the Deserving
by Fire.Rose.Black
Summary: Set during Episode 96. When Syrus is in the hospital after his duel with Zane, Chazz visits him. But it’s not exactly the most normal of visits…ChazzSyrus. Yes, Yaoi. Oh my!


**Visits to the Deserving**

**Summary: **Set during Episode 96 ('It's All Relative', the Dr Eisenstein episode. Oh, you know, the one where Bastion goes streaking. Now you've got it.) When Syrus is in the hospital after his duel with Zane, Chazz visits him. But it's not exactly the most normal of visits…

**Warnings: **Yaoi, of the Chazz/Syrus nature. OOCness(Chazz has an excuse!), as close to a lemon as you will probably ever get from me, at leats one example of swearing, citrus-y, and it's kind of weird cos after getting beaten by Zane, my guess is Sy's ickle minde would get kinda weird to deal with it. Did I miss anything?

Self-betad, as per usual. (But it doesn't have to be! If you like my stories and want to be my GX beta, let me know! Ahhh!)

**Disclaimer**: If I own YGOGX, Chazz and Syrus would be a canon couple. And no, I do not consider them a crack pairing. They do interact several times throughout the series. I personally adopted them as my OTP in the Duel Monster Spirit Day eppy, when Syrus shoved the microphone in Chazz's face and I thought "Ooh, suggestive!" Especially since Chazz smirked right after. Mmhmm.

The first four lines are directly taken from the episode, verbatim. I don't own those at all. Mweehee.

ΦΦΦΦ

"You're the best duelist we've got." One of the Slifers explained as the three boys surrounded Jaden, who seemed horrified by the idea of a test.

"And if you miss the test they'll expel ya!" The second red student pointed out. Jaden glanced over at Syrus for help, but the bluenette just shook his head.

"They're right." He said apologetically, shrugging slightly. He watched worriedly as Hassleberry frog-marched his best friend out of the room.

"Okay, about face, forward march, soldier!" The first-year's voice floated back to Syrus while the hospital room's door slid closed. Then they were gone and silence reigned supreme over the room. The smaller Truesdale lay back with a small sigh. His eyes fluttered closed.

When he heard the door open and shut again, he didn't bother opening his eyes. He still felt sluggish and tired from his duel with Zane. If it was one of his friends, they'd understand and the nurses could probably do whatever they needed without him moving, anyway. In fact, Syrus only realized that he ought to actually look at his visitor when he heard the lock click. His eyes snapped open and he sat up to stare at the darkly-clad intruder who was leaning easily against the door, eyes shadowed by his black hair.

"Chazz?" Syrus's forehead crumpled in confusion as he addressed the other boy, the last person he'd expect to come see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I should think that's fairly obvious." Chazz retorted softly, making his way over to sit by the bed. "I'm visiting you. Isn't that what friends do?"

"We're not exactly friends." The bluenette felt obligated to point out. "I mean, you're not very nice to anyone." Receiving no response, Syrus hurried to break the awkward silence. "But I mean, if you want to visit, that's okay. That is, I'm not going to kick you out or anything. You didn't have to lock the-"

"So," Chazz broke in. Syrus happily fell quiet and waited for whatever the other boy was going to say. "You dueled your brother."

"Y-yeah." Syrus heard his voice quiver and cleared his throat hastily. He was _not_ going to get upset in Chazz. He couldn't. It was too embarrassing. He'd be mocked forever. "I did."

"You lost." The bluenette tried to give Chazz a searching look but the taller boy's face was almost completely hidden by his hair and there was only so much that Syrus could interpret from the harsh set of his visitor's mouth.

"Jay says that the important thing is that I finally stood up to Zane." He responded defensively, hunching his shoulders slightly.

"God, spare me! What does that slacker know, anyway?" The black haired boy snorted, lips twisting into a sneer. Syrus gasped indignantly and jumped to argue on his best friend's behalf.

"Hey! Jaden is the best duelist in the school! You should talk about him that way, you know! He beat you, after all. Plus, he helped save you from the Society of Light! You could try a little gratitude!"

"Oh, please." Chazz made a disgusted sound. "I have to admit that the slacker is a good duelist but what does he really _know_? What does he _understand_? Can he even begin to comprehend any kind of complex emotion?" Syrus gaped for a few seconds.

"Jay can understand emotions…" He whispered. When Chazz only smirked, he gained more resolve. "He can!"

"Hmm, perhaps. It's your opinion, after all." The pale boy shrugged thin shoulders and Syrus breathed a sigh of slight relief. Then, Chazz gave a demonic smile and Syrus tensed, knowing he wouldn't like what came next. "But in this case, he's dead wrong. It doesn't matter. You failed, Syrus."

"Sh-shut up!" Syrus cried. "You don't know anything about it! You weren't even there, okay? I didn't fail."

"Yes, you did." The other boy sounded amused by Syrus's outburst. "You failed, not just yourself, but you failed Zane, too."

"No, I didn't!" The short boy curled his hands into fists and squeezed his eyes closed. "Don't say that!"

"Why not? Can't handle someone not sugarcoating the truth to make you feel better?" Chazz's indifferent voice seemed to creep over Syrus's skin, chilling him to the very bone. "Well, too bad for you, because there's nothing you can do to make me stop talking. Upsetting, isn't it?"

"I…I can stop listening!" He desperately countered. He wilted back against the bed and flopped onto his side, so that his back was turned to Chazz. _Please, go away…_ He thought. The he yelped when he felt a hand dig cruelly into his shoulder, roughly pulling him back.

"Don't you dare turn away from me, slacker!" Syrus gulped at the coldness he heard in Chazz's voice. Before he could react, the other boy was crouched over top of him, poised as if to attack. "If I have something to say to you, you will listen, got that?"

"Get off of me!" Syrus shouted. He tried to push the larger boy away but Chazz easily caught his wrists and held them captive above the smaller boy's head. "Get off!"

"Let me think about that." Chazz pretended to consider, tilting his head. "Nah, I don't think I will. Thanks for the suggestion, though."

"It wasn't a suggestion!" Syrus squeaked, thrashing in a vain attempt to dislodge his assailant. "This isn't funny, Chazz! Let me go, now!"

"Not too quick on the uptake, are you?" Syrus again strained to see Chazz's expression, but his eyes were still hooded. "You're not really in any position to be telling me what to do right now."

"Okay, you win! I'll listen to whatever mean things you want to say to me, just get off of me!" He continued flailing, trying to free himself from the other's vice-like grip.

"What's the matter?" Syrus froze when Chazz moved forward so that his mouth was right against Syrus's ear, trembling as he felt warm breath brushing against his skin. "Is my being on top of you making you uncomfortable?"

"You…You're…" He lost his train of thought when he felt a blaze of wet heat trailing down his chin. "Oh, God." He whispered, cheeks burning.

"Thanks. I like it when people confuse me with a god." Chazz's smirked was evident in his voice as the other boy shifted slightly, taking both of Syrus's wrists in one of his hands so that the other was free to glide up under Syrus's shirt.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Syrus panted, trying to piece together a cohesive thought despite Chazz's distractions.

"Why don't you tell me?" The other boy challenged, voice a soft purr. Any reply Syrus had been thinking of making was cut off by his sudden shout in response to Chazz suddenly thrusting downward with his hips. He moaned helplessly as he felt thin finger dancing across his chest, playing him like a piano.

"Aah, Chazz!" He whined, squirming under the feather-light touches. He tried to press up to increase the sensation, but Chazz drew back, making Syrus whimper powerlessly.

"Sensitive, aren't we?" The boy murmured against the bluenette, nipping lightly at his chin and producing a gasp. "Do you want me, Syrus? Because I know I want you. Do you want my body? I want yours. Do you want me to do dirty, dirty things to you, the things that you don't even dare to think about when you're by yourself at night? Because I'd just love to do those things to you. Do you want me to fuck you until you can't think of anything but me? I want that, but do you? Tell me."

"Yes…!" Syrus moaned, almost against his will. He thrust up again, but once more Chazz pulled back, leaving the smaller boy shaking with frustration. "Chazz!" He whimpered.

"So, you admit you want me." Chazz hummed lightly, as if thinking. _How can he be this calm?_ Syrus thought, but before he could ask the other boy, he was cut off. "But I suppose the real question is, do you deserve me?"

"Wh-what?"

"After all, you _did_ lose. I'm just not sure if a slacker like you deserves someone like me." Chazz continued, voice silken. "So, tell me, Syrus, do you deserve me?"

"I…" Syrus found it was hard for him to speak and for several seconds, he just stared up at the other boy, thought whirling. Did he deserve it? He just wasn't sure. He did lose to Zane, he had failed, failed everybody. Did that mean he was just a loser again, just the punch line to some pathetic joke, just some short kid with the talented brother and best friend?

_No!_ He suddenly thought. _That's not true! I am talented! I'm a good duelist. Maybe I didn't beat my big brother, but that doesn't mean I'm any less deserving of a person! I can be strong and I won't give up! I can prove to Chazz, to everyone that it's true! _

"I do!" He shouted. "It doesn't matter that Zane beat me! I'm not a slacker and I deserve to get what I want!" He stared, panting, up at the other boy, waiting for his reaction.

"Good." Chazz murmured. He lifted his face until the two boys were staring into one anothers eyes. "Remember that, Syrus." He whispered softly, tenderly even, and he stroked one finger softly down the bluenette's flushed cheek, who sucked in a breath at the depths of intense, _warm_ emotions that he could see in the other's slate grey eyes. "Syrus…"

_Syrus…_

_Syrus…_

"Syrus…"

"Syrus!" The bluenette felt himself jerk and with a gaps he sat up, blinking wildly at the brightness of the light. He felt weird, tingly, and everything was fuzzy. In front of him was sitting an irate looking, dark blob. "Earth to Syrus! Wake up, you stupid slacker!"

"Chazz?" He asked questioningly, feeling about for his glasses. He jammed them on his nose and stared, mouth agape, at the boy, who was sitting on the foot of his bed, glaring at him in annoyance. "What the- How'd you- What's going on?"

"What's going on? You are asking me what's going on? I come all the way out here to visit you, God knows why, only to find you sleeping and you ask me what's going on? Why kind of ungrateful slacker are you? Jeez!" Chazz snapped, crossing his arms and tapping his leg impatiently.

"I was…asleep?" Syrus repeated dumbly. _That was all a dream? _Chazz rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up in complete exasperation.

"Duh! What have I been saying for the past ten minutes? Do you even know how to listen? Yes, you were asleep, and you were muttering, too. I figured I ought to wake you up. It seemed to be a bad dream so I guessed you wouldn't mind." He explained.

"It wasn't a bad dream, exactly." Syrus demurred, watching Chazz thoughtfully. "Just….different."

"What kind of stupid comment is that? It was a _different _dream? What kind of dream is a different dream, pray tell? One you've never had before? Did you take an extra helping of stupid this morning! Of course you are having weird dreams; you got all electric-shocked by your freak of a brother! Then you had to go and practically give all the rest of us heart attacks! God, you're an idiot!"

And while Chazz continued to decry the flaws of the kind of boys who made stupid comments about dreams that made no sense, dueled their older brother despite weird, bondage-esque conditions, made everyone worry about them by going all catatonic and generally made stupid decisions and upset their friends in general, Syrus leaned back against his pillows, watching the other boy waving his hands dramatically, and smiled.

ΦΦΦΦ

Pwee! I love writing stories. I really need to finish more of them, I have about fifty half-way done ones sitting in my files. Not to mention the next chapter of **Traitors**… I shalst finish it! I SHALST!

I won't beg, but reviews do make me all a-squee inside.

♥

Rose


End file.
